


he is in need of some new clothes

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, College AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Onghwang, Romance, Roommates, Short, Spooning, half-naked minhyun, i freaking miss onghwang, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seongwu developed a strange habit of wearing his boyfriend's clothes. Minhyun thought Seongwu looked cute in them, and didn't have it in his heart to take them back.





	he is in need of some new clothes

**Author's Note:**

> i miss onghwang so much that i had to write this piece down. i heavily relied on a prompt generator since i haven't written anything in months so i guess it's safe to say that i am all out of creative juices. this is my first work here so please go easy on me. i hope you enjoy!

It was his favorite blush pink button-down shirt this time. Minhyun broke into a sanguine smile. He shook his head as he stared at the man dancing his way across the room, arms spread out to flaunt the entirety of the piece of clothing he had on. A wide grin plastered on the man’s face, brows popping up and down as if to taunt him.

Seongwu strangely developed a habit of wearing Minhyun’s clothes whenever he felt like it. He had been doing this for months now, and when confronted, he would just reply:  _ I love wearing your clothes, it makes me feel like you’re hugging me. _

Minhyun didn’t have it in his heart to take them back. He would just let Seongwu keep them. Although Minhyun’s usual reaction would be him giving Seongwu eye rolls and letting out soft grunts, he secretly loved watching Seongwu in those clothes of his.

It didn’t really come as a major problem at first, but Minhyun noticed the gradual decrease of clothes in his closet. He knew it wouldn’t be long now until he is left with nothing but his underwear.

Minhyun did not fail to notice the way his heart felt like it just did a thousand somersaults at the sight. Three years with his best friend slash college roommate slash lover and he still gets those butterflies like it’s the first time. His smile grew even wider at the thought. He realized that he can’t even begin to describe the rollercoaster that is his relationship with Ong Seongwu.

“You’re wearing something that belongs to me again.” Minhyun’s arms made their way around Seongwu’s waist the moment the latter was within reach. He pulled him close enough to feel the faint beating of his heart against his chest. Minhyun doesn’t know why he gets the feeling that Seongwu would break every time he pulls him into a hug.

“Really?” Seongwu pursed his lips, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I thought they’re  _ our _ clothes.”

Minhyun broke into fits of giggles. He planted a soft kiss on Seongwu’s forehead, a gesture that made Seongwu blush furiously. A ghost of a smile still toyed on Minhyun’s lips when he said, “I never wear yours though?”

“I don’t remember forbidding you to do so.”

Minhyun ignored Seongwu’s remark as he broke loose from the hug. He noticed the confusion that registered on Seongwu’s face as he eyed him from head to toe. “You look good in it.”

Seongwu couldn’t help but smile once more. He initiated skinship this time as he enveloped Minhyun into another hug. Seriously, they could keep going at this the whole morning.

“Thank you. I look good in everything… and without anything on, even.”

The laugh Minhyun let out rang into Seongwu’s ears. “Gosh, you’re such a tease.”

Seongwu broke into a wider grin.

He ran his fingers through Minhyun’s locks, a thing he normally does whenever he would just opt to stare at him, appreciating the soft features that line his boyfriend’s face.

“You think too loud, do you know that?”

“I do.” Seongwu winked. His gaze cut across the room. It raked the alarm clock that sat idly on top of their bedside table.

“Shit!” He cussed. His eyes grew wide when he read the time. “I’m going to be late for my anaphy class.”

A string of curse words continued to come out of his mouth as Seongwu gathered his notebook and the handouts on top of his study table. He vehemently shoved all of it inside his backpack. The ear splitting sound that was Minhyun’s laugh had Seongwu furrowing his brows.

“Don’t flirt with me next time when I’m already running late for class!”

“You initiated it.” Minhyun’s smile was smug. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he shifted his weight on one leg.

Seongwu squinted at the sight. He looked at him with a ghost of a smile. He was running late and he was panicking, and it doesn’t help that it usually takes him a good few minutes to arrive at their college on foot, however, Seongwu felt like he doesn’t want to leave either. He just wanted to stay at home a little longer and maybe tease Minhyun some more.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?”

“ _ That _ look.” When Minhyun still feigned innocence, Seongwu rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. “That taunting look you give. I don’t have time to engage in any banters anymore. I have an exam today, I stayed up until 3:00 for it.”

“Can’t relate.”

Minhyun laughed when Seongwu let out a soft grunt.

“I hate that you always get better class schedules every semester. It’s so unfair that you don’t have classes every Friday and your earliest class starts at 10:00 while I have to wake up early every morning to attend my 8:00 am classes.”

“Love,” Minhyun called. The mischievous grin on his face didn’t show any signs of faltering.

“Yeah?”

“You do know you’re babbling again, right?”

The look Seongwu gave had Minhyun stifle his laugh.

“Right. I really gotta go now. You should start prepping as well.”

“It’s a Friday?” Minhyun quipped. “I don’t have classes.”

Seongwu rolled his eyes once more as he made his way towards the door across their bedroom. He found himself being put to a stop when Minhyun grabbed his wrist the moment Seongwu passed by him.

“Go ace your exams.”

“I won’t have an exam to ace if you keep grabbing me every chance you get.”

Minhyun loosened his grip and Seongwu almost took his hand just to guide it back. He really doesn’t understand himself sometimes nor does he try to.

“I’ll be off now. I’ll see you later.”

Minhyun offered him a sweet smile, closing the distance between them as he planted another kiss on Seongwu’s forehead. “I love you.”

“And I you.”

Seongwu didn’t wait to see Minhyun’s reaction and scampered his way out of their unit. He almost tripped along the way.

*******

Seongwu just came out of the shower, raven locks still slick with lukewarm water. With a towel in his hand, he dried his hair with a force so intense it might just uproot some of his strands. He saw Minhyun lolled on the bed with a book in hand. The cover read  _ The Art of War by Sun Tzu _ .

But it wasn’t because of that that Seongwu’s mouth fell agape (No, it wasn’t because his significant other chose to pick up a book about ancient Chinese military treatise that probably dates back to the 5 th century B.C.). Seongwu’s jaw dropped because Minhyun was practically lying half-naked on the bed, with only his boxers on.

His hair was a tad unruly, like Minhyun had a subtle case of a bad hair day, and he had his reading glasses on. The sight most definitely made Seongwu’s blood rush to his face. To say that Minhyun looked hot  —  which he did by the way  —  would be totally downplaying it.

“For how long are you going to stand there?”

Seongwu was cut off his train of thought and he suddenly found himself swallowing the lump that formed inside his throat.

When Seongwu didn’t reply, Minhyun added, “Aren’t you getting in?”

He said all those without even sparing a single glance at Seongwu’s direction.  _ You sly fucker _ , Seongwu cursed inside his mind.

“Why don’t you have any clothes on?”

With what sounded like a scoff, Minhyun carefully placed the book on top of the bedside table and casually removed his reading glasses. He looked at Seongwu with a gaze the younger couldn’t quite put a finger on, and broke into a sly grin.

“I don’t know. Someone’s been hogging all my clothes lately. I’m afraid I should come to terms with the fact that I’ll be half-naked for most of the time now.”

Seongwu didn’t fail to notice the way Minhyun regarded the loosely fitting gray shirt he was wearing. It had the NASA logo imprinted right over the area where the human heart anatomically lies.

“That’s a favorite of mine.” Minhyun narrowed his eyes. Right, he was wearing one of his shirts… again. He would argue that one couldn’t simply fault him without hearing his side, but there was really nothing into it other than Minhyun’s clothes feel and smell so good. They smell like, well, Minhyun.

Seongwu gathered himself and accepted Minhyun’s lingering invitation to lie beside him. He pulled the covers over his chest and turned to face Minhyun’s direction.

“Not having you around campus today sucked big time.”

Minhyun couldn’t help but smile.

“Not having you around here the whole day sucked big time either.”

“Why don’t we write a letter to the admin and ask them to put us in the same block?”

“You know they can’t do that.” Minhyun sighed. “They think one of us is just going to flirt with the other while the lectures are ongoing.”

“I have to give it to them. They’re not wrong.”

“So which one of us will most likely do it then?”

“What do you mean?”

Minhyun shrugged and pouted his lips. “You know, flirt with the other.”

“I think we both know that it’s going to be you.”

“Really?” The grin on Minhyun’s face made Seongwu anxious, especially when the former scooted closer and bridged the gap between them.

Seongwu’s breathing hitched when Minhyun wrapped his arms around his waist and started to tickle him in the area right above his hips. It was Seongwu’s weak spot, and his boyfriend of three years knew that perfectly well.

He kept spouting indistinct words as he thrashed in an attempt to break free from Minhyun’s hold.

“ _ Hyun-ah!  _ Please stop! _ ” _

Tears now threatened to fall from Seongwu’s eyes. He kept laughing and screaming and tossing that he felt like he’s going to lose his sanity any minute further. He was quite worried the tenant living below them might sooner or later tell them off to the landlord for the cacophony of noises they make every night. Some nights it was just him and Minhyun being playful, other nights it was him and Minhyun doing private stuff most teenage couples do. Seongwu didn’t want to dwell too much in the thought.

“ _ Hyun-ah!”  _ He had to slap Minhyun’s hands before he finally stopped. Seongwu tried to catch his breath while Minhyun continued to laugh beside him.

How Seongwu loved the sound.

“Seriously, you have to stop doing that. Just say you want to kill me and go.” His breathing was still labored when Seongwu uttered these words.

When Minhyun started to move again, Seongwu shifted into a defensive position. However, the look on Minhyun’s face insinuated that he won’t be doing anything stupid this time, so Seongwu relaxed a bit and allowed himself to be enveloped in a warm hug courtesy of his boyfriend.

“I really can’t get enough of you.”

Seongwu had to laugh at the cheesy line. Right, Minhyun gets all weird at night. He doesn’t know if Minhyun does it on purpose, but it surely never fails to make his heart flutter.

“You’re whipped for me, I know.”

“That I am.”

He looked deep into Minhyun’s eyes for not more than a second. Seongwu felt like he’d be lost deep in those galaxies if he didn’t avert his gaze. Instead, he focused on the subtle lines on Minhyun’s cheeks as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“I love you so much. You know that right?”

When Minhyun laughed his lungs out, Seongwu’s brows met. He playfully slapped Minhyun’s arm and cupped his face, probably now as red as a tomato, with both his hands.

“And here I thought I was the cheesy one.”

When Seongwu didn’t reply, Minhyun gripped both his wrists and tried to pry open but Seongwu wouldn’t budge.

“Don’t hide that beautiful face of yours, please.”

“I hate you.” It came out more as a mumble than what Seongwu had intended.

“Come again?”

He finally allowed Minhyun to remove both his hands. The expression on Seongwu’s face was nothing short of funny. Minhyun had to bite down his laugh before Seongwu storms out of the room like he usually does when he gets too abashed to be in the same room as Minhyun.

“I said I hate you! How could you laugh at me when I tell you how I feel for you?”

The way Seongwu’s nose crinkled in between those lines made Minhyun giggle like a baby.

“Just because.”

“Ugh!” Seongwu grunted and faced the other way. Minhyun slid his arms in between Seongwu’s waist so he was now hugging his boyfriend from the back. He buried his face on top of Seongwu’s shoulder in an attempt to placate him.

“You know I’m fiercely in love with you.”

“Fiercely?” Seongwu didn’t know why his eyes widened at Minhyun’s choice of words.

“Yes. I will fiercely love you for the rest of my life.”

“Even though I constantly trip even on a flat surface?”

“Yes.”

“Even though I spill my morning coffee on my pants most of the time?”

“Yes.”

“Even though I snore so loud and talk in my sleep?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I have learned to live with that by now?”

“Even though I’m a messy person and you’re like the South Korean deity of cleanliness?”

Minhyun broke into a fit of laughter.

“Hmmm… not going to lie, you got me thinking right there.”

“Eh? Don’t think! Just answer me.” Seongwu whined.

“Okay okay, I’ll live with that too.”

“Even though I’m moody and prideful that you always had to apologize even though it was completely my fault?”

“Yes, Seongwu. A yes to that and a thousand more yeses to your further questions.”

“Really?” Seongwu turned to face Minhyun this time.

“Why don’t you ever believe me?”

“I do! It’s just that… this is too soft for me.”

Minhyun planted a soft kiss on Seongwu’s nose, a gesture that caught the latter off-guard. Minhyun delighted at the expression that registered on his lover’s face.

“I will always love you in all your forms. Flaws and all.”

Seongwu smiled in content. They stayed like that for some time while relishing the comfortable silence that they now shared. Seongwu didn’t know what time it was when they finally dozed off to sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday. Both of them didn’t have any Saturday classes anymore like they used to, thank the heavens. Minhyun had just gotten out of the bath with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

When he opened his closet to get some fresh clothes, Minhyun’s eyes somewhat screamed in horror.

“Where are my clothes?!” He was pretty sure he still had a plain black shirt when he checked the cabinet before going into the shower.

As if on cue, Seongwu, who had heard the sudden outburst went inside the room. He was clad in a simple off-white shorts and a plain black shirt Minhyun was so sure it was one of his.

“Ong Seongwu!” He couldn’t help the snicker on his face. Seongwu looked like he was a culprit finally cornered by the FBI. Seongwu broke into a smile of his own, finally realizing what Minhyun’s sudden screaming was about.

Now the two of them were flashing their most impish smiles. Minhyun was definitely in need of some new clothes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know this is pretty clichè and the story felt messy and all, but thank you for sparing this work your time (i hope it was worth it lol). please do leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it, it would mean a lot. or talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sushiminhyun) or drop random stuff on my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/optimushwangss). i would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
